1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium stack tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technology that enables to house a medium stack tray, which stacks media such as read-target media, in a main body. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 08-073050 discloses a technology on a paper retainer including a paper-sheet holder member that can switch between a state in which the paper-sheet holder member is housed in a main-body case and a state in which the paper-sheet holder member is pulled out so as to protrude outward from the main-body case.
In order to downsize an apparatus that includes the medium stack tray, it is desirable to house the medium stack tray in a compact manner. It is also desirable to ensure a sufficient size of the medium stack tray for stacking a medium when the medium stack tray is used.